walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Denise Cloyd (Comic Series)
Dr. Denise Cloyd is a character first encountered in Issue 71 of The Walking Dead and is a resident living in the Alexandria Safe-Zone, and one of three doctors of the community. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Hardly anything is known about Denise's life before or as the apocalypse began, but it is known that she was a general practitioner before the apocalypse. It is unknown how or when Denise arrived at the Alexandria Safe-Zone, or if she lived there before the apocalypse. Post-Apocalypse Alexandria Safe-Zone Denise is a young, red-headed doctor whose appearance is distinguished by her glasses, and her significance as one of three doctors of the community. She is also the only one of the three who is a surgeon. Little else is known about her background or her personality; unlike other Alexandria Safe-Zone members, it has not been stated how long she had been in the community before Rick's group's arrival. Denise's first appearance is when Douglas directs Rick and the injured Scott to her operating theater. Denise shows great aptitude in her important medical role, and does appear to care about her patients. In Issue 72, she made a brief appearance at the party and talks a little with Heath. She admitted to him that she was worried about Scott when his fever had gone down due to his injuries. When Morgan was bitten by a zombie and his arm was amputated by Michonne, Dr. Cloyd patches him up. Regardless, Morgan died the next day, probably due to blood loss. Alexandria Safe-Zone Chaos When the zombies invade the Safe-Zone, Dr. Cloyd attempts to escape Rick's house, only to have to return after being overwhelmed. Rick recommends everyone to rub zombie guts to their bodies as "ponchos", and wear to them. Everyone else, except Maggie Greene, Sophia, and Denise herself are going to wear the ponchos. Michonne tells her to stay behind her, but still, Denise returns to Rick's place. At the end of Issue 83, Rick brings a wounded Carl to her; pleading for her to save his life.Issue 71, page 10. She's seen in Issue 84 patching him, successfully, and he makes it. Alexandria Safe-Zone Aftermath In Issue 88, Rick asks her to watch Carl when Rick goes out in search of food with numerous Alexandria survivors. Conflict With The Saviors Denise is the first person to discover Spencer Monroe's corpse, after Negan had gutted him. She then runs to Heath crying as he arrives back at the safe-zone with Rick and the others and informs them of Negan's deed. Relationships Rick Grimes Rick's and Denise's relationship improved when Carl got shot in the face and she successfully patched him up. Rick breaks slightly with Denise when he tells her about Jessie and Ron's deaths, that he had cut Jessie's hand off because she was getting eaten and slowing them down. Densie then agrees not to tell anyone. Rick and Denise relationship then becomes slightly strained after Denise points a gun at a Savior after they took more medicine than they agreed to, Rick calmed Denise down and after the Saviors left Denise and Rick got into an argument, which Heath tried to defuse causing Rick to start shouting at her, telling her if she would rather try her chances out there then fine, no one will stop her. Carl Grimes Carl and Denise aren't seen talking much. They did not often talk, but began to talk more after Carl was shot in the face by Douglas Monroe. After Denise healed him, they've seen to be talking often in order to jog his memory back. Heath Denise's relationship with Heath grew stronger as she was caring for Scott. In Issue 79, after Eric is stabbed and Rick brings him to Denise for treatment, she and Heath answer the door in their underwear, implying that the two had been having sexual relations. In later issues, they are seen talking a lot and also in bed together, such as in Issue 99 when Denise brings Heath a drink while he is in either his own bed or Denise's. Scott Scott was Denise's patient when Rick Grimes' group arrived. Denise and Scott are not seen talking much but presumably did as she had to work on his infected leg. Instead, Denise told Heath everything she knew about Scott because Scott was Heath's best friend. Appearances Volume 13: Too Far Gone Volume 14: No Way Out Volume 15: We Find Ourselves Volume 16: A Larger World Volume 17: Something to Fear Volume 18: What Comes After Volume 19: March To War Volume 20: All Out War |}} Trivia *Denise is the only known living doctor in the Alexandria Safe-Zone. The other known doctor was Pete Anderson, but he was killed. The name and status of the third doctor are still currently unknown. *Dr. Denise Cloyd is one of many doctors encountered in the Comic Series, others include Dr. Harlan Carson, Bob Stookey, Pete Anderson, Dr. Stevens, and Hershel Greene. References ru:Дениз Клойд Category:Medics Cloyd, Dr. Denise Cloyd, Dr. Denise Cloyd, Dr. Denise